The present invention relates to a water gun for children to play with, especially to a water gun disposed with a jetting outlet and at least one suction inlet for providing functions of rapid water suction and inflation.
Generally, a water inlet and a water outlet of water guns available on the market now are located at the same hole having a diameter ranging from 4 to 8 centimeters. Although the water gun has the simple structure, it is unable to suck water rapidly and spray water far away for a long time. In order to suck water quickly, the diameter of the water inlet should be increased. The larger the diameter of the water inlet, the shorter the water shooting distance and the shooting time. If the user wants a further shooting distance for a longer time, the diameter of the water outlet should be smaller. But the water suction speed is lowered and the suction time is increased. The design doesn't match user's requirements for water guns. The conventional water gun is used less efficiently due to two opposite functions including water shooting and water suction performed through the same hole. There is room for improvement and a need to provide a water gun with novel structure.